Vampires à Konoha
by MasterTrancy
Summary: Êtes vous prêt à voir le massacre de l'oeuvre d'art de Masashi Kishimoto? Bien sûr que vous l'êtes! Donc tirez vous une bûche et laissez Jimmy vous racontez mon histoire. PS : Crossover avec Kuroshitsuji, Zelda, FF, Hellsing et peut-être d'autres...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

La femme qui a prétendue être ma mère est morte.

Elle m'a toujours mentie.

Et elle m'a laissé seul dans ce monde immonde.

Celle qui prétendait être celle vers qui je revienderais est morte.

M'a mentie.

Puis quand la véritée est apparue, elle est morte.

Elle m'a aussi laissé seul dans ce monde immonde.

Pourquoi devrais-je suivre cette femme magnifique à la peau ivoire, aux yeux bleu et à la maginifique chevelure brune que je vois pour la première fois?

Pourquoi devrais-je suivre cette femme que j'ai rencontré dans un cimetière anonyme juste parce qu'elle sait mon nom?

Pourquoi devrais-je suivre cette dame en noir juste parce qu'elle me tend un poupée identique à moi avec des yeux en bouton?

Pourquoi devrais-je la suivre là où j'ai fuis?

Pourquoi?

Pour qu'elle meurs elle aussi?

Pour qu'elle me mente elle aussi?

Pour qu'elle me laisse seul elle aussi?

Je ne veux plus revive ça.

Non.

Je n'irais pas avec elle.

Je lève ma tête.

Elle a compris.

Avant que je n'ai pue dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle me donne la poupée.

Me caresse la tête.

Un signe de maternité.

Elle me quitte maternellement.

Comme une femme dit au revoir à son enfant.

Elle s'en va.

Je pleurs.

Je tombe.

J'ai mal.

Et je pleurs.

Je suis seul à nouveau.

* * *

Et voilà... Ceci est ma première grande fiction sur ce site là... C'est le prologue.

Bon ben c'est tout.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo! Désolée si ça fait un petite bout de temps que j'ai pas postée la suite! ^^"  
Mais hey! Ya du monde qui lisent ma fiic? =O  
Mercii spécialement à : Shalyma04 qui a ajoutée ma fic à ses préférés...  
Parce que ben... Je ne me souvenais même plus que j'avais mis ma fic poche ici! XD  
En tout cas, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Il était couché sur le ventre dans ce motel miteux. Il soupira, ferma les yeux et repensa à sa journée. Karin devenait de plus en plus lourde, Suigetsu énervant et Juugo, bah... Il ne lui parlait pas beaucoup. Il se retourna pour faire face au plafond et posa ses pieds lourds et douloureux sur les oreillers. Il poussa un dernier soupir avant de s'endormir. La femme qu'il avait aimé ne l'aimait plus et c'étais maintenant sûr. Il avait tué son mari. Quand il ferma les yeux, il revit ses yeux d'un bleu azure remplit de larmes. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombait devant le visage. Elle était mariée, elle avait des enfants et était fidèle... Mais il ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer en train d'embrasser ses lèvres roses... Caresser sa peau ivoire. Comme maintenant il regrettait d'avoir tué Orochimaru. Non seulement il avait rendu celle qu'il aimait triste, mais il se rendait compte que quelque fois, Orochimaru pouvais se montrer assez paternelle. Comme quand il lui ébouriffait amicalement les cheveux. Quand lui et sa bien-aimé venaient l'embrasser sur le front comme des parents à un enfant. Il ferma les yeux et tomba dans un magnifique rêve.

_Des pétales de cerisiers tombaient._

_Il marchait sur un gazon vert et parfait couvert de fleur._

_Le ciel était bleu pâle..._

_Un arbre se dessinait au loin._

_Et au pied de cet arbre, un saule pleureur, se trouvait une femme._

_Il couru jusqu'à cette arbre._

_Il reconaissait cette magnifique dame._

_«Amandine-Sama!»_

_«Sa... Sasuke...»_

_Elle se retourna et lui sourit._

_Elle ouvrit les bras et l'acceuilli dans ses bras._

_«Amandine... Pardonne-moi...»_

_«Sasuke. Tout va bien maintenant.»_

_Ce n'étais plus sa voix._

_Sasuke sursauta et regarda la femme qui se tenait maintenant devant lui._

_«Ma... Maman...»_

_«Ah la la, Sasuke. Tu as de drôle de goût toi! Amandine-Chan n'est pas un peu trop vieille pour toi?»_

_Un sourire arrogant se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke._

_«Je préfère de loin les femmes mûres aux petites fan girls hystériques.»_

_La femme face à lui ferma les yeux et éclata de rire._

_Un rire doux et cristalin._

_«C'est pour la même raison que j'ai épousée ton père. Les garçons doivent bien te courire après!»_

_«Hm... Les filles plutôt!»_

_«Ah bon? Ques que les garçons ont contre toi?»_

_«Rien, c'est juste qu'ils ne sont pas gais!»_

_Sasuke soupira. Sa mère était exaspérente parfois._

_«Bon, je suppose que tu veux des prédictions?»_

_«Hn...»_

_«Ce n'est pas fini avec Amandine.»_

_Sasuke leva les yeux vers sa mère, les yeux brillants._

_«Bon, maintenant réveille toi, sinon tu va te faire violer!»_

_«Hein?»_

_Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et tout autours de lui devint noir._

Il se réveilla et sursaut. Sur son ventre se tenait une jolie rouqine.

! : Alors, bien dormi, Sasuke-Kun?

Sasuke : K... Karin mais... Que fais-tu ici?

Il s'assit en sursautant.

Karin : Il fallait que vous vous leviez donc je me suis portée volontaire pour venir vous reveiller! Et si nous restions encore un peu ici?

Karin passa ses mains autour du cou de Sasuke et se laissa tomber par en arrière avec lui au dessus de lui. Sasuke rougit. Il sentait la poitrine de Karin contre lui et ça faisait longtemps qu'une femme n'avait pas été aussi près de lui. Mais il n'y avait pas plus de désir que ça et d'ailleurs, Sasuke ne l'aimait même pas.

Sasuke : Karin... Tu sais que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

Karin rougit et se rassit. Elle remit ses lunettes et les réajusta nerveusement.

Karin : Je.. Je suis au courant!

Il soupira et se leva, en la poussant à côté de lui. Il alla dans la salle de bain faire un brin de toilette et s'habiller. Il sortit quelques temps plus tard de sa chambre de Motel, Karin et les autres l'attendaient dehors. Ils payèrent et s'en allèrent.

* * *

**Eh voici la magnifique apparition de Sasuke! =D  
Oui, je sais, il a tué Orochimaru trop tôt...  
Mais hey, c'étais parce qu'Amandine était là! =O**

En passant, je suis fière de vous dire (LOL?) que ce texte est la version originale.  
C'est-à-dire, pas corrigée.  
Si vous êtes tanné de voir mes stupides fautes d'orthographe, eh bien...  
Rendez-vous sur Skyblog. U_U

**Bisou'x! =P Jimmy'ee.**


End file.
